


somewhere beyond the sea, she’s there waiting for me

by snowysatoru



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Promises, Sunsets, bits of OCTO team dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: While the time at the Merchants’ Fair was fun, Tressa knows that she must leave Grandport for the next part of her adventure.That doesn't mean that she's gonna leave quietly, though.





	somewhere beyond the sea, she’s there waiting for me

**Author's Note:**

> Tressa/Noa is a blessed ship and there's little content of them so I gotta take matters into my own hands here.
> 
> Please accept this humble offering because I have so many feelings about these two ;u;
> 
> Also spoilers for chapter 4 of Tressa’s story (and a little bit of Cyrus’s chapter 4 too)

From where she was sitting on one of the benches in town, the view Tressa had of the sun setting was a sight to behold. The sky changing from light blue and into a mixture of warm oranges, yellows, pinks, and blues; the sea glittering as if there were diamonds hidden in its depths, Grandport almost felt like an entirely different city.

While she knew that she needed to return to the inn where she and her traveling companions were staying for the evening —Cyrus insisting that they all get a full night’s rest to prepare for the trek towards Duskbarrow, their next destination— Tressa wanted to catch one last glimpse of Grandport before the departure the next morning, needing some time alone to collect her thoughts and let herself process everything that happened today.

Actually, needing time to process what happened just today would be an understatement. She needed to piece together _her entire journey_.

But before Tressa could even do that, however, she could hear the footsteps of someone approaching from behind. Turning around to see whoever her guest was, expecting it to be someone like Ophilia, who she saw instead was none other than:

“Noa?” Tressa spoke, the tiniest bit of surprise clear through her voice.

“Hello, Tressa,” Noa greeted her, making her way over towards the bench where Tressa was sitting at, the diary that the merchant had given her held close to her chest.

“I’m glad I was able to find you again,” Noa continues, a small smile on her face. “I thought you had already left.”

“I would’ve thought the same thing, Noa,” Tressa replies, scooting over so she could make room for her friend. “But one of my friends who I’m traveling with suggested that we stay here for the evening, so we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Today must’ve really worn you out…”

“Oh man, you have  _no idea_. There was just so much to see here in Grandport, as well as running around to get that diary back from some shady lady who stole it from me. My friends and I were running like crazy trying to get it back, and let me tell you it was no easy feat.”

Tressa goes on, exaggerating her story with many body gestures, Noa unable to suppress the giggles that escaped her lips, amused as well as captivated at her friend’s storytelling, just like when she listened to Tressa share the stories about all of her adventures back at the Merchants’ Fair. It was just the effect that Tressa had on people, including Noa herself; wanting to know even more of merchant’s travels and even wanting to travel the world herself.

When Tressa was finished, she grew quiet once more, her gaze returning towards the ocean, like she wanted to paint a clear picture of Grandport in her mind just in case. This was an experience she wanted to never forget.

She didn’t know how it happened, but Noa couldn’t help but keep her gaze on Tressa while she had her attention on the view of the town. Her eyes catch that the brown hat that Tressa was normally wearing was absent from her head, and is instead on her lap, allowing Noa to see chestnut brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail, a small breeze of wind blowing it gently and softening her facial expression.

_‘Cute…’_ Noa could hear herself whispering in her head.

Noa felt herself get so speechless that she almost missed Tressa calling out her name, snapping her out of her small daydream.

“Are you okay, Noa? Tressa asked, her gaze focused on her. Noa was using whatever willpower she had in her to not get lost in Tressa’s eyes, their color one of the most vibrant shades of green she had ever seen. They reminded Noa of some of the treasures that her father brought back to her as a memento from his many travels across the continent.

“I-I’m fine,” Noa managed to speak. “Thank you for your concern, though.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Tressa asked once more, tilting her head in curiosity. “Your cheeks look just a little pink.”

Noa lets out a small “eep!” and averts her gaze, trying to fight off the increasing warmth blooming in her cheeks, Tressa unable to hide a small giggle at her reaction.

“H-Hey! It’s not that funny, Tressa!” Noa pouts.

“Sorry, Noa. You just looked so adorable I couldn’t help myself!”

“...Adorable?”

It was at that moment that Tressa realized what she had just said, the rosy pink on her cheeks nearly identical to Noa’s when she pieced everything together; turning very shy all of a sudden.

She doesn’t remember being this tongue-tied back at the Merchant’s Fair. So why was she speechless now? It was something her mind couldn’t figure out. She felt almost a clueless as Cyrus when it came to something like this.

“Tressa?” Noa asks, cutting off Tressa’s train of thought before it could derail more than it had.

“Y-Yeah?” Tressa stutters, praying that she did well hiding the small crack in her voice.

“... Where do you plan on going next? It seems like you plan on staying in Grandport for too much longer.”

“Well… I think my friends and I are setting foot towards Duskbarrow first thing tomorrow morning. One of them is trying to find the original copy of this old book, and he wants us to get there as soon as possible since we’re traveling all the way to the Woodlands.”

“The Woodlands… that seems like a very long ways away from here.”

“Yup! My pals make for some very nice company, so it’ll be more than okay!”

“Your friends seem like a very fun group to be around.”

“They are! We’re all very different personality-wise, but we all get along really well!”

“C… Could you tell me a little more about them?” Noa asks, quiet but more than eager to listen.

Tressa’s eyes beam at the question, more than welcome to answer her friend’s request. She goes on to tell Noa about her traveling companions, which include: a cleric from the church who’s on a pilgrimage and is very kind-hearted, a scholar who is hungry for knowledge who manages to be both smart and dumb at the same time, and a warrior who is on a journey for his own redemption and is also basically the group dad.

The two girls sat there for what felt like a very long time; Tressa sharing stories while Noa listened, more than all ears. It wasn’t until Noa’s father showed up, signaling that the two girls must part ways, but not before Noa calling out for Tressa when the merchant was starting to leave.

“Will we meet again in the future, Tressa? I’d love to talk to you and hear about your stories more.” Noa says, smiling from ear to ear

Tressa’s eyes widen, but she smiles in response, “You can count on it, Noa! I promise we’ll meet up again, whenever and wherever that may be!” she announces proudly, waving goodbye to Noa and her father before running off, the promise of their future reunion strong in both of their hearts like a ship in a bottle washing against the tides of the ocean.

 

~~~

 

When Tressa arrives back at the inn she and her friends are staying at for the night, she rushes full speed towards the room she was sleeping in, not batting an eye towards her traveling companions when they gave a glance of concerned at her action.

“Is she quite alright?” Cyrus questions, noticing Tressa running at record speed. “Tressa looked like she was in quite a rush.”

“She’ll be okay, Cyrus,” Ophilia assures him. “I think she was spending some time with her new friend before we leave for Duskbarrow.”

“Who?”

“Was it the daughter of that Wyndham man?” Olberic asks.

Ophilia nods in response. “I think it’s nice that Tressa found a new friend, especially one closer to her age. Noa seems like a very nice girl, and I have faith that she and Tressa will be very close friends.”

Cyrus and Olberic look at each other, then back to Ophilia as if they were confused at her words, but the cleric simply smiles into her cup of tea, leaving the two older men even more confused than they already were.

**Author's Note:**

> -screams into the abyss over how much i love these soft lesbians-


End file.
